


Pet Dragon

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "Where did he find a dragon?" Binghe asked.“At the pet shop in Diagon Alley. It is called Momo. Unfortunately, he has a rare disease, and he can't get any bigger than that. ""What kind of name is Momo?""It's the name of a cartoon character apparently," Mobei -jun replied, both without understanding the reference to Muggle pop culture.[If your roommate hides the dragon for his crush, you have no choice but to help him. Solidarity or something like that. ]
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé & Mòběi-jūn, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Mòběi-jūn/Shàng Qīnghuá
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Pet Dragon

"What is that?" asked Luo Binghe, momentarily unable to curl his lips in front of the small specimen of lizard, sitting composedly on the floor of his room.

"It's a dragon," Mobei-jun replied, stroking the animal's head. And the dragon seemed to appreciate purring.

“I even got there by myself that it was a dragon. But why do we keep a dragon? Don't tell me you want to keep it as a pet! Do you know how big a dragon grows? It will be immense! "

"It's not mine. It's from Shang Qinghua - the Slytherin explained - Since he's stuck in the infirmary after the Potions incident, Qinghua asked me to take care of him until he gets better. " 

Accident was a polite way of saying  _ Sha Hualing messed up the Hufflepuff potions, and now they're all in sickbay because of him _ .

Shang Qinghua was far from the cauldron when it exploded, which probably saved him from worse effects. However, he had to remain in the infirmary for two weeks, unable to feed his pet. From what Hagrid had said, hungry dragons tended to go wild.

"Where did he find a dragon?" Binghe asked.

“At the pet shop in Diagon Alley. It is called Momo. Unfortunately, he has a rare disease, and he can't get any bigger than that. " 

"What kind of name is Momo?"

"It's the name of a cartoon character apparently," Mobei -jun replied, both without understanding the reference to Muggle pop culture. 

"You can't leave it alone when you're in class."

“I'm not leaving Momo alone. It stays with Hagrid. "

"And couldn't Momo stay with him?"

Mobei-jun looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. And since they both knew Liu Qingge, it was a huge undertaking.

“Shang Qinghua asked me to look after Momo. Not to Hagrid. If Shen Qingqiu asked you to keep  _ his _ dragon, what would you do? Would you leave it to another person? "

Well, there wasn’t much to argue with, was there?

"You are right. But Momo won't sleep in my bed. "

"This is his decision," the Slytherin replied, already willing to please the dragon in all his whims. And that little bastard had the air of wanting to take advantage of it. It will be a nightmare for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> -Luo Binghe, 14 years old. Slytherin.  
> -Mobei-jun, 16 years old. Slytherin.  
> -Shang Qinghua, 16 years old, Hufflepuff. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
